susesos
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno mi segundo fafncis de PPG mespero que les guste y va dedicada a mi pareja favorita entre y veran y dejen comentarios si les gusta


Titulo pendiente

Titulo pendiente

Pero Richard como puedes ser tan irresponsable

Que no entiendes bombón es tu problema no el mío

Pero tu fuiste el primero en tomarme y el único al que me entregado totalmente

O claro de seguro crees que soy un completo estupido para creer que soy el único con el que te has acostado y ni si quiera lo recuerdo muy bien así que para mi no eres mas que una vulgar zorra

No supe por que pero al instante que termino esas palabras lo golpe con fuerza claro esta que medí mi fuerza no quería matarlo de un golpe, un minuto después ay estaba el completamente noqueado en medio de la calle y si no tuviera el autocontrol que tengo de seguro lo viera golpeado asta matar al desgraciado al cual le di mi pureza para no perderlo por que me juro por todo el universo que me amaría asta el fin de los tiempos, mejor debió a ver dicho que me amaría asta que me bajara los calzones como lo odio o mejor dicho me odio a mi misma por a ver sido tan estupida como para poder creerle que nada pasaría que todo estaría bien que la primera vez no pasaría nada,

Que iba hacer sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba como podría explicarle a mi padre que estaba embarazada a los 17 años y que para colmo de un chico de 21 años que me prometió todo me sentía como la mas estupida del mundo en esos momentos me viera gustado saltar y que la caída me matara pero maldita súper fuerza morir no seria tan fácil y hice lo único que pude hacer,

Salir de ay volando a toda velocidad no me importaba que al despegar genera una onda potente de choque hiper sonica lo único que quería era alegarme lo mas que pudiera de el tratar de escapar de mis problemas, mientras de mis ojos salían un montón de lagrimas de dolor que parecían no tener fin de pronto sin darme cuenta fui perdiendo altitud estaba tan desolada que estaba perdiendo estabilidad de vuelo pero si eso me viera matado no me viera importado en lo mas mínimo pero algo se acerco a mi a una gran velocidad en medio de un rayo rojo para después volver a ser remontada a el cielo en los brazos de alguien

Pero en que demonios estas pensando bombón que no te fijas casi te estrellas contra la presa hidroeléctrica creí que tu misión era prevenir desastres no causarlos

Por el tono de voz y la bromita en doble sentido supe de inmediato que era brick el que me sujetaba de mi cintura asta ponerme a un altura propia para no interferir con el trafico aéreo ay estaba yo completamente desolada y sin poder responder a su chistecito cosa que ya viera hecho si viera estado en otro estado de animo y creo que el lo noto por que inmediatamente cambio su aptitud hacia mi y se puso un poco mas serio

Estas bien

Pregunto un poco de preocupación en su voz, esta bien que antes éramos enemigos pero poco a poco nos pudimos tolerar claro esta que no habíamos llegado hacer amigos formales pero al menos podíamos contar con la ayuda de ellos cuando la situación la necesitara,

Si solo se me metió algo a los ojos

Trate de mentir, tenia mi orgullo todavía y no iba a llorarle a cualquier persona ni contarle algo tan humillante

No te creo dime que te pasa

Dijo con un toque de autoridad en su voz, que era de consideración no por nada sus hermanos lo respetaban y era de las pocas personas que los podía dominar y creo que era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos alguien que me hiciera sentir segura y sin decirle nada me abrase fuertemente a el y descargue toda mi frustración en sus hombro mientras que tan solo podía balbucir algunas palabras que el creo que comprendió para lentamente llevarme asta un paraje en medio del bosque de saltadilla donde al final mi corazón cansado y desahogado pudo dejar de llorar cuando pude verlo de nuevo a los ojos pude notar la tristeza y preocupación que lo embargaba y esa preocupación era por mi sin decirle si quiera gracias empecé a levarme para escapar de el, pero su mano me detuvo suavemente

Confía en mi te juro que todo lo que me digas quedara entre nosotros

Sus palabras parecían ser sinceras o al menos eso pude ver en sus ojos pero ya me habían engañado antes un chico y ahora llevaba el precio por confiar ciegamente en el en forma de este hijo no deseado sin decir nada trate de separarme de el pero cada vez que lo intentaba el me halaba mas así el

Fue el tal richard verdad

Sus palabras dieron gusto en el blanco sentimental lo que hizo que mis ojos volverán a inundarse de lágrimas y se desbordaran de nuevo mientras el proseguía a rodearme con sus brazos para darme la seguridad que buscaba de pronto sentí sus labios cerca de mi oído derecho estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi oído lo cual me hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrió que recorría mi cuerpo era casi igual que los que sentía con richard pero este era mas profundo algo mas tierno mas confortable

Confía en mí

Volvió a repetir lo cual me hizo dudar que si esta no era alguna de sus jugarretas típicas pero lo decía con tanta confianza y sin mostrar ningún rasgo de quererse reírse contenidamente fue entonces que decidí verlo a los ojos para estar segura sabia muy bien leer los ojos era un don que tenia sabia si una persona es sincera o no y cuando los vi pude ver perfectamente en ellos un seguridad absoluta que cumpliría su palabra primero moriría antes de decir algo de lo que yo le revelara

Confía en mí

Volvió a decir sabia muy bien que decía la verdad así que decidí confiar en el y juro por dios que si viera dicho algo de lo que le dije, lo viera matado con mis propias manos no me viera importado ir a la cárcel por homicidio, después de un momento de vacilación y temor a que me juzgara decidí contarle todo, le conté toda la verdad lo que paso con aquel patán y todo lo demás y el me escucho en silencio respetuoso sin la menor muestra de algún sentimiento como si viera estado hablando con una piedra cuando termine me sentí mas desahogada en mi interior sabia que lo mas difícil había pasado ahora solo esperaba su reacción

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien

Fueron sus palabras antes de empezar a elevarse

Te prometo que todo se solucionara

Y sin decirme mas salio disparado en dirección hacia la ciudad dejando tras de el una estela de color rojo sangre me sentía completamente desorientada pero no le di importancia y decidí salir de ay sabia que no le diría a nadie lo que pasaba en mi vida así que me eleve y salí en dirección a mi casa ahora tenia que ver de donde sacaba las fuerzas para decirle todo a mi padre y tener que luchar con la responsabilidad de mis acciones o por dios mi vida paresia cada vez mas desesperada, llegue a mi casa y entre por la ventana de mi habitación ahora que tenia mi propia habitación me sentía que me distanciaba de mis hermanas pero al mismo tiempo me daba espacio para meditar mis problemas sin las preguntas de burbuja ni las tonterías de bellota, de pronto escuche que tocaban el timbre y otra vez y otra vez por dios que nadie pensaba abrir esta bien yo abriré la puerta como siempre pero cual seria mi sorpresa a ver frente a mi a brick vestido con una ropa mas o menos formal

Hola

Hola

Solo pude responder esta completamente congelada de la sorpresa

Me permites pasar tengo que hablar con el profesor si es que se encuentra

Esas palabras me helaron la sangre me viera gustado lanzarlo de ay y serrar la puerta de golpe pero algo me lo impedía de pronto atrás de mi salio mi padre

A hola brick que se te ofrece

Buenas noches profesor utonio me gustaría poder hablar con usted a solas si fuera tan amable

Claro pasa por favor a mi despacho

Claro con permiso bombón

Después de eso tan solo me hice a un lado mi mundo se empezaba a desbaratarse pero todavía oí como un leve susurro no te preocupes todo saldrá bien para después seguir a el profesor hacia el despacho mientras ellos se dirigían yo estaba completamente en shock creí que el no diría nada pero ay estaba apunto de revelarle mi vergonzoso secreto a mi propio padre quería matarlo quería venganza no me importaba que me viera mi familia lo mataría pero todavía esas palabras me resonaban como haría para que todo estuviera bien si no viera sido por burbuja me viera quedado en ese estado para siempre

Y que demonios quiere brick con el profesor

No lo se pero por que bombón sigue como estatua dejando que el frió entre, oye bombón sierra esa puerta que se mete el viento y la tierra

Eso me hizo reaccionar junto a un grito que provenía del despacho gusto cuando la puerta se abría

Pero como te atreviste a cometer semejante locura no tienes perdón de dios

Pero profesor

Pero nada lárgate inmediatamente de mi casa y queda prohibido para ti volver acercarte a cualquiera de mis hijas entendido y esa pena también se extiende a tus hermanos, ya sabios yo que no se podía confiar en ustedes bola de haraganes pendencieros buenos para nada

No hable así de mi y de mis hermanos y otra cosa no me boy

Como que no te vas

No me boy sin bombón vine para hacerme responsable de mis actos y a llegado el momento de que lo haga

Sin decir nada mas me tomo de la mano mientras con la otra me tomaba de la cintura cosa que me hizo sonrojar un poco

Desde ahora prometo cuidarte a ti y a nuestro hijo amor

Esas palabras me sacaron de onda como que el cuidaría de mi acaso este era su plan que le había dicho a el profesor

Pero yo

No digas nada yo fui el que cometió el error de propasare contigo en un momento de vulnerabilidad de tu parte así que esta es mi responsabilidad, profesor si usted me da el honor me gustaría que me diera a bombón como esposa para así poder tener todo en regla

La cara de mi padre estaba hecha una piedra pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue la cara de burbuja y de bellota, la de burbuja paresia completamente sorprendida pero la de bellota era completamente de una furia que estaba a punto de atacar a la menos provocación

Profesor estoy esperando su respuesta

Mi padre trato mucho para salir de su asombro y sorpresa como pudo pero al fin salio de ella y pudo contestar

Esta bien tiene mi autorización pero siempre y cuando me prometas que ella no sufrirá entendido o si no ya sabes que soy capaz de hacer y te juro que te demostrare que ay algo peor que la muerte

Esta bien si no le molesta partimos de inmediato

Espera y sus cosas

No se preocupe por ellas profesor recuerde tengo súper velocidad y súper agilidad, la mudanza será cuestión de minutos y además me ayudaran mis hermanos

Diciendo eso salieron de las sombras boomer y butch y sin decir ningún comentario subieron lo más rápido que pudieron a mi habitación antes que pudiera decir algo y sin más junto a nosotros había una docena de maletas arregladas y ordenadas

Bueno querida lista para conocer tu nueva casa

Yo

Esta bien nos vamos

Sin decir mas me jalo hacia el aire seguida por sus hermanos que cargaban las maletas nunca supe como lo hizo pero al final estábamos frente a un departamento en la parte norte de la ciudad

Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, que te parece

Yo todavía estaba completamente en shock todo había pasado tan rápido cuando me desperté todo paresia tan normal en mi vida y ahora que el sol se oculta resulta que soy esposa y amante y madre de un hijo de un chico con el que nunca pude entablar una relación formal, sin decir mas después de un chasquido de dedos sus dos hermanos salieron a toda velocidad a otro lado después de darme un pequeño abraso de bienvenida a la familia así fue como nos quedamos solos

Bueno empezare a meter las maletas a la casa, tu mientras familiarisate con el vecindario

Mientras el metía cada maleta con sumo cuidado, creo que mi mente al fin lograba cuadrar la situación que había surgido ante mi fue entonces cuando creo que tuve la suficiente fuerza para poder volver hablar y gusto cuando estaba por meter la ultima maleta lo tome del brazo lo mas fuerte posible sin lastimarlo

Pero en que maldita estupidez estabas pensando

Bueno yo creí que era buena idea

A esto le llamas buena idea a que me mude contigo, me separaste de mi familia y de mi forma de vida que conocía asta este momento

Si claro ahora échamelo en cara, crees acaso que todo viera seguido normal por dios bombón estas en camino de dar a luz una pequeña criatura a un hijo eso no es algo que se pueda pasar desapercibido

Yo pude a ver solucionado ese asunto sin tu ayuda, nomás complicaste las cosas

Creo que esas palabras en verdad le dolieron por que sus ojos se pusieron algo vidriosos, por un momento me sentí feliz de haberlas dicho pero luego lo reaccione bien en realidad el tenia razón un bebe lo cambia todo en esta vida además brick se había comportado como todo un caballero después de todo el no tenia por que responsabilizarse por mi y mi hijo el que tenia que a ver tenido los pantalones debió ser el bueno para nada de richards pero antes que pudiera disculparme el se arrodillo ante mi

Por favor acéptame, juro por mi vida que nunca haría algo para lastimarte prometo cuidarte de día y de noche además que nada le faltara a tu hijo y sobre todo que nunca diré nada de tu secreto desde ahora seré yo el que cargue con la responsabilidad entendido

Yo

Tan solo di que si

Creo que fue por un instante en que lo dude pero brick me estaba dando asta el momento la mejor opción de todas además que me viera incomodado regresar a mi casa cargando todo lo que se había llevado para después tener que contestar las preguntas de mi papa y mis hermanas a las cuales la mayoría no tenia respuesta

Esta bien acepto pero cuidadito en que trates de propasarte conmigo por que te mato

XD esta bien prometo no tocarte, así que sin más por favor mi lady podría pasar a su nueva residencia

Diciendo eso tendió mi mano para ayudarme a subir el escalón de la entrada y sin mas me introduje en lo que seria nuestro departamento era grande en verdad, tenia un recibidor donde estábamos una sala y un living comedor una cocina bien equipada uno y medio baño y 3 recamas una grande que paresia la de los dueños de la casa y dos mas pequeña que paresia para los que vendrían siendo los niños, además de un pequeño balcón que daba hacia el parque de enfrente en pocas palabras me gusto lo que vi del apartamento además de tener un buen gusto pintado en blanco con muchas plantas muebles sencillos pero en estilo vanguardista pisos de madera y ventanas en acabado zen era en pocas palabras como el lugar donde siempre quise vivir

¿Que te parece linda?

De donde sacaste esto

Bueno por ay

No me digas que sacaste a los dueños originales de este departamento brick volviste a caer en la delincuencia

Oye como crees deje eso desde que tenia 12 años por favor he cambiado

¿Entonces dime de donde salio todo esto?

De mi trabajo y el de mis hermanos

¿De que estas hablando?

Donde crees que vivíamos en un hoyo en el parque

Bueno yo

Mira cuando termine de hablar contigo mi corazón estaba decidió a ayudarte así que volé para acá y cuando estuve listo hable con los dos

¿Les contactes lo que yo te conté?

Claro que no por quien me tomas acaso por un delator

¿Entonces que fue lo que les dijiste?

Que me responsabilizaría de mis actos y bueno tuve que inventar una historia de nuestro pasado XD

Les dijiste que tu y yo OWO

Bueno si era la única forma de que me dieran el departamento sin llegara a la violencia física claro esta que primero me felicitaron y lo demás ya sabes hombres XD

Bueno entonces donde vivirán ellos

A ellos vivirán en otro departamento que recién adquirieron o mejor dicho adquieran pero les advertí que nada de sacar a nadie que encuentre uno vació o abandonado y que sus cosas se las pueden llevar si gustan, además ellos tiene sus tarjetas de crédito sabrán arreglárselas solos

Bueno esta es tu habitación tus maletas están ay por lo pronto yo me despido que descansases mañana será un día pesado para ti tienes que desempacar y que conocer mejor la zona para saber donde esta cada cosa yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero regresare en la tarde a si y desde el lunes vuelves a la escuela

A la escuela

Claro que si linda no esperas que dejaría que tu vida se acabara con hijo o sin el quiero que sigas tus estudios entendido

Diciendo eso empezó a caminar hacia la sala

Y donde dormirás

En el sillón a menos que me invites a dormir en la misma cama que tu, pero te advierto yo duermo desnudo XD

Sin decir mas se retiro dejándome completamente indignada y sonrojada con la idea de compartir la cama con brick esta bien ay veces que antes lo detestaba pero para ser francas estaba hecho un bombón además que se había portado muy bien conmigo era casi como un ángel, bueno al fin podría dormir la cama era gran mejor dicho mega grande que demonios haría con una King Size siempre había estado acostumbra a dormir en una cama individual desde que se cambio de habitación y ahora tenia una cama que fácilmente cabían ella y sus hermanas como en los viejos tiempos pero bueno ya era de noche y brick tenia razón mañana seria un día pesado para ella y tenia que acostarse para que su mente al fin pudiera reordenar todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas 24 horas y sin decir mas se acostó sobre la cama y se tapo con las cobijas y sabanas tratando de dormir tranquilamente cosa que logro como si supiera de ante mano que mañana seria un día mejor que el que terminaba

Por otro lado brick estaba en medio de la oscuridad sentado meditando que iba hacer ahora esta bien tenían un trabajo y una situación financiera mas o menos estable pero ahora tenia que mantener a una esposa y un hijo que venia en camino por algunos instante su mente visualizaba la idea de escapar lo mas lejos posible de ay huir y dejarla sola y abandonada a su suerte pero inmediatamente recordaba por que lo hacia y por que había tomado la decisión que había tomado y era hora de actuar como todo un hombre así que decidió dormir mañana vería como solucionar sus problemas y mantener a su familia en aumento

El sol amaneció radiante el día siguiente como prediciendo un día hermoso y brillante asta que al final alcanzo los ojos de bombón por en medio de una cortina entre serrada cuando se levanto vio que ya eran las 10 de la mañana por dios como se le había pasado el tiempo así que inmediatamente se paro y se dirigió a buscar el baño pero cuando estuvo a unos pasos de su cama descubrió una nota en una puerta

Nota

Bombón el baño esta en la puerta a tu izquierda este es el closet, el agua fría sale de la llave derecha y la caliente de la izquierda, ay comida en el refrigerador así que prepárate algo rico para el desayuno, la basura pasa los lunes miércoles y viernes el cuarto de lavado esta al fondo a la derecha lava todo lo que necesites ay encontraras todo para ello y si piensas salir tu juego de llaves esta al un lado de la puerta yo volveré tarde así que te puedes dormir a la hora que gustes

Que pases un lindo día

Atentamente: brick

PC: no se te vallan a olvidar tus llaves y llamar a tu familia

Cuando termine de leer la carta mi corazón pareció a verse estrujado un poco como era posible que un idiota como brick se portara tan dulce conmigo, lo bueno que me explico donde estaba las cosas básicas me sentiría con una idiota creyendo que el closet era en realidad el baño, bueno seria mejor empezar a desempacar mis cosas toda mi ropa y mis libros mis CD era extraño pero paresia que los chicos habían sabido perfectamente que cosas no dejar asta pienso que dejaron los muebles por que eran mucho bulto después de terminar de acomodar mis cosas en el ropero y los dos pequeños libres y el tocador me dirigí a el baño donde me quede impactada ese no podría ser el baño de mi habitación tenia tina de hidromasajes y además una gran decoración casi como el resto del departamento bueno lo que importaba era bañarme así que mejor me dirigí a la regadera por suerte también habían vaciado la mayoría de mis cosas de el pequeño baño individual de mi anterior habitación así que tenia mi jabón mis toallas y demás artículos personales, cuando termine de vestirme me vestí con algo cómodo un pants y una camisa deportiva además de mis inseparables tenis XD adorabas esos tenis con ellos había golpeado innumerables villanos y todavía seguían sirviendo bueno así que decidí recorrer mejor mi nueva casa los dos cuartos adyacentes estaban vacíos se notaba que sus hermanos se había llevado temprano todas sus cosas luego siguió la cocina ay estaba el refrigerador había cosas para preparar comida casera y comida congelada así que no me moriría de hambre

Después de comer y lavar los platos seguía la sala estaba bien y el televisor estaba gigantesco además los libreros tenían libros muy interesantes seguí a la pequeña terraza al abrir pude ver la ciudad por dios que vista tan hermosa después decidí salir brick tenia razón debería saber mínimo por donde me encontraba

Después de caminar un rato al fin sabia donde estaba mas o menos era una de las partes mas finas de la ciudad y por lo tanto mas caras solo la gente con dinero podría vivir ay sin problemas monetarios todo era limpio pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente sofisticado había de todo bibliotecas salones de baile cafeterías y salones de poesía teatros y cines alternativos galerías de arte y demás era un sueño para mi podía al fin vivir en una de las partes mas cosmopolitas de la ciudad y el edificio era muy diferente a como lo recordaba en la noche paresia sin vida y oscuro pero a la luz del día pude distinguirlo como un edificio elegante con finas curvas además que pude darme cuenta de que mi balcón estaba casi en la sima cerca del techo eso significa que era muy caro cuando estaba por entrar se acerco un señor que identifique rápidamente como el guardia de la puerta

Lo siento señorita el edificio es propiedad privada y solo se permite la entrada a los inquilinos

Después de escuchar eso inmediatamente le mostré mi juego de llaves que lleva el signo y el número del departamento

A disculpe usted señorita no sabia que vivía aquí, pase por favor y recuerde cualquier cosa que necesite solo use el teléfono del computador que esta en su cocina y el servicio ara cualquier cosa para que su estadía sea memorable

Después me abrió la puerta muy cordialmente después de eso me quede contemplando el vestíbulo del edificio era hermoso elegante los guardias me saludaban respetuosamente así que camine hacia el elevador el cual también tenia un elevadorcita que me saludo cordialmente

Disculpe señorita piso

A la el departamento 60

A piso 14 enseguida

Poco después estaba frente a la puerta del departamento respire profundamente era la primera vez que entraba en el como dueña de esa casa sentía nerviosismo era un momento muy difícil para mi, significaba que aceptaba que brick me mantuviera y que yo seria como una esposa para el, dios cuando naciera mi hijo todos pensarían que brick y yo pero alguien me saco de mis pensamientos

Disculpe pero el joven brick no se encuentra en su departamento señorita

Voltee para ver quien me hablaba y descubrí a una señora elegante que lleva cargando un pequeño caniche

Si lo se lo que pasa es que yo también vivo aquí

Ah

Dijo en un tono como de deducción dado que brick y yo compartíamos la edad y todo juzgue rápidamente que esta señora pensaba que era una amante de brick solo para satisfacer sus deseos carnales y viéndolo bien si no la corregía regaría el chisme rápidamente

Disculpe pero tengo prisa mi marido no tarda en llegar y debo hacer algunas cosas antes de su llegada

Al decir eso note que su cara cambiaba de expresión de una expresión jusgona a una expresión de asombro

Su marido

Así es señora brick y yo estamos felizmente casados

Y diciendo eso me sostuve el vientre como para darle a entender un punto

Y esperando la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia

Ahora si la había logrado callar, me sentía feliz pero fue en ese instante que me di cuenta que ahora si tenia que aceptar fingir que brick era el padre de mi hijo ahora todo el edificio lo sabría ay dios por que esto me pasa a mi

Que justo ya era hora que ese chico sentara cabeza y que justo por ti sabes aquí entre nos siempre tuve mis dudas si el era hombrecito pero ahora que te veo bien veo que no tiene mal justo, y felicidades por el acontecimiento algún día espero que los dos nos visiten a mi y al conde en nuestro departamento para una presentación mas formal y así poderte presentar a las del club chau querida mi limosina me esta esperando

Que le valla bien señora y disculpe su nombre es

Así que descortesía mí nombre es Maria josefina condesa de essex y el tuyo querida

A mi nombre es bombón

Ay que dulce nombre bueno después abra tiempo de presentaciones más formales chau queridita

Diciendo eso se marcho y pude entrar a el departamento cuando serré la puerta me tire contra la misma y me abrase a mi misma como buscando seguridad, por dios había sido cansado mentir pero al final todo había salido perfecto y creo que fingir que brick era mi marido no seria tan malo, así que decidí preparar algo de comer y lavar mi ropa además de llamar a mi familia para decirle que me encontraba bien

Mientras con brick

Había salido desde temprano de su departamento pero antes de partir dio un pequeño vistazo a su antigua recamara ay estaba ella semi tapada y con la luz que lograba entrar por entre la cortina le daba un toque erótico a la escena pero sabia muy bien que no podía tocarla esta bien que el le había prometido mantenerla pero solo fingirían que estaban casados nunca hablaron de un matrimonio al 100 a un que el viera dado todo para en esos instantes estar compartiendo la cama con la pelinaranja, después de eso escribió la nota en el vestíbulo para después usar su velocidad entrar sin hacer el menor ruido así salio del depa sintiéndose mas tranquilo una vez en la calle se dirigió hacia su trabajo caminando o mejor dicho volando tardo como 20 minutos pero llego a la cercana ciudad de verdecilla ser un antiguo RRB tenia sus desventajas como ventajas lo malo es que solo conseguía trabajo fuera de la ciudad lo bueno es que sabia muy bien que nadie se atrevía a asaltarlo por que sabían que fácilmente los mataría

Entro a un edificio gigantesco de oficinas el guardia lo saludo respetuoso

Buenos días señor

Buenos días Javier todo bien

Si señor

Me alegro que te hayas curado de tu resfriado

Así es gracias

De nada

Mientras caminaba por las oficinas todos lo saludaban era muy diferente cuando llego ase 2 años nadie en ese tiempo se había si quiero a dignarse hablar con el era solo otro de los simples mensajeros a medio tiempo si el trabajo era agotador pero honrado a un que robar un banco le daba 300 veces mas en menos tiempo sabia que no seria joven para siempre además que esa no era una vida, el quería vivir tranquilo legos de las peleas lejos de la violencia y sobre todo legos de su antigua vida quería casarse ser alguien respetado y por eso había luchado muy duro para ascender en los puestos primero mensajero después jefe de mensajeros luego archivista luego jefe de archivistas, telefonista, jefe de telefonistas, secretario, jefe de secretarios, facturitas ,jefe de facturitas, interprete, jefe de interpretes para al final llegar a ser asistente de la gerencia general ya para ese entonces era conocido por toda la empresa y respetado claro esta que no por su fuerza si no por su carácter era un chico que daba el 120 de si mismo y cuando se lo pedían incluso mas había dado muchas ideas para el mejoramiento de cada áreas y eso no había pasado desapercibido para la gerencia general pero cuando creyó que llegaba a ser gerente general sus sueños se vieron frustrados por mas que lo intentaba siempre ese puesto se le escapaba asta que un día decidió hablar con el señor de monte cristo

Flash back

Adelante brick adelante

Buenas tardes jefe

Siéntate por favor

Por que tenía miedo había estado en situaciones peores pero esta era la que mas miedo le había producido pero estar ante su jefe el hombre que al final le pagaba su sueldo era algo intimidatorio para el, de el dependía si comía o no la siguiente catorcena que si podía seguir manteniendo el departamento tantas cosas que en fin era algo sobre cogedor estar en su oficina

Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo

Así es señor yo

Silencio ya se a que as venido

En serio señor

Claro lo veo en tus ojos vienes a preguntarme por que no te hemos dado la oportunidad de ser gerente general

Bueno yo

Veras tu edad no es un impedimento tener 17 años no es malo en realidad tiene la edad justa para eso queremos darle a la empresa una cara nueva mas juvenil y que mejor que tener a un joven con visión y carácter al frente

Entonces señor por que no me han promovido me gustaría recordarle muchas de las ideas de mejoramiento para cada área a la cual estado a cargo y le recuerdo que fui yo el que consigue la cuenta de el corporativo hanumoto

Sabes muy bien poner tus virtudes en el mantel de la negociación verdad pero te diré de verdad que es lo que te ha impedido ser promovido a la gerencia general

Y que es

Eso es fácil no tienes nada que te de una responsabilidad mayor y que te obligue a tener un compromiso mas hondo con la empresa

Y eso significa que

Chico que ninguno de nuestros gerentes es soltero

Entonces solo por eso

A un que tu lo veas como una traba sin sentido tener una familia es una gran responsabilidad y te enseña a lidiar con problemas que mas o menos se adecuan a los que tiene que solucionar un gerente de una empresa como solía decir mi bisabuelo el matrimonio es la escuela mas dura de la vida

Entonces quiere decir que necesito una familia para ascender de puesto

Si pero no quiero que te precipites, tomate tu tiempo todavía estas chamaco todavía puedes superarte y disfruta tu soltería ahora que puedes

Pero yo creo que se podría hacer una excepción en este caso no es así

No chico nunca se asen excepciones y menos en esta regla puedes retirarte

Pero yo

Dije que te puedes retirar

Así fue como me levante la charla había sido agotadora así que necesitaba una familia para progresas en mi carrera o podría quedarme con el puesto que tenia ganaba muy bien y pues siendo soltero no me hacia falta las chicas que quisieran salir conmigo pero yo no tenia ojos para nadie excepto para una chica de pelinaranja que me había dado las mejores golpizas de mi vida

Así que decidí mejor dar el asunto por zancado y pensarlo con mas detenimiento en algún momento futuro

Fin del flash back

Bueno estaba en su trabajo pero por que no se podía concentrar como antes siempre que quería pensar en su trabajo pensaba en bombón si ya había comido si estaba acoplándose bien a su nueva vida o si seguía en el departamento o quizás se llevaría una mala sorpresa al llegar y ver que la palomita a volado del nido vio su teléfono junto a su computadora de escritorio lo medito por algunos segundos al final no pudo mas y marco el numero pero al instante colgó no podía comportarse como un marido celoso solo estaba ayudando a una amiga eso era todo esta bien desde ase mucho sentía por bombón algo mas pero siendo francos bombón estaba fuera de su liga una chica como ella como se fijaría en alguien como el

Esta bien que ahora tenia mas posibilidades pero tenían un pasado de luchas constantes y dolores y fracturas que serian difíciles de olvidar, volvió a remarcar el numero y otra vez colgó por que era tan difícil hacer eso volvió a pensar quizás sus hermanas había llegado por ella y se la había llevado a un que ella hubiera luchado por quedarse probabilidad muy poca pero se valía soñar no esta vez antes de pensarlo bien marco y no pudo colgar por que una linda voz le contesto

Bueno

Su corazón salto al darse cuenta que ella había contestado

Bueno

Volvió repetir la misma voz

Bueno

Dijo el como si todavía no supiera que decir

A hola brick justo en este momento estaba pensando en hablarte pero como no me dejasteis ningún numero para localizarte estaba pensado en donde lo pudiste a ver anotado

Su mente divagaba ella quería hablar con el era un sueño de pronto recordó cierto no había dejado ningún numero

Bueno sigues ay

Si sigo disculpa ese me llamaron al respecto del numero no lo deje se me olvido dejártelo

Malo por que no me lo dejaste, quería ver si habías llegado bien a tu trabajo

Esas palabras lo hicieron sonrojar un poco ella estaba preocupada entonces pensó en algo que tenia planeado pero no sabia como llevarlo a la realidad

Esta bien para compensarte te llevare a cenar te gusta la idea

Ahora la que callo fue bombón y claro esta que el pensó que se lo había tomado a mal

Por favor no cuelgues solo fue una sugerencia

Me encantaría

Ahora si lo saco de su compostura ella estaba aceptando salir con el a cenar deseaba que si esto era un sueño no terminara nunca, después de eso siguieron como 15 minutos de charla asta que ahora si brick fue interrumpido por su secretaria que le informaba que las otras llamadas llevaban 10 minutos en la línea a regañadientes tuvo que colgar no sin antes quedar bien la hora en que pasaría por ella

Bueno continuo trabajando pero el tiempo le paso volando asta que tocaron a su puerta

Adelante

Hola brick quería decirte que te estamos esperando para irnos a tomar unos tragos

Es verdad el generalmente tomaba con sus amigos o mejor dicho fingía tomar con ellos no sabia por que pero algo le pasaba cuando ingería alcohol, pero ay estaba scott esperando una respuesta de su parte

Lo siento esta vez no podré ir

A que te refieres siembre vamos todos los lunes en la noche a tomar unos trajo además adamms llevara a unas chicas bastante buenitas tal ves estabas tengas suerte

Ahora si su cara mostraba un claro signo de indignación que su amigo noto

Oye viejo que te pasa generalmente ya estarías tú en la puerta esperándonos

Hoy no puedo quizás mañana. mi esposa me esta esperando para salir a cenar

Diciendo eso termino de acomodar sus cosas de oficina y empezó a salir por la puerta

Cual esposa de que estas hablando

Pero no contesto y salio de ay lo mas rápido posible pero no a hiper velocidad cuando estuvo a unas cuantas calles de distancia legos de su empresa sin mas dio un salto y ahora si le metió velocidad a el asunto para salir disparado hacia saltadilla

Espera brick

Oye que paso por que se fue tan rápido sin despedirse

Chicos no van a creer lo que me entere

Vamos no creo que sea tan importante para poner esa cara de lobo hambriento

Es sobre brick

Ahora la cara de todos los presentes cambio a una seña de interés esta bien que brick era su compañero desde ase 2 años pero no sabían mucho de su vida era muy reservado asta paresia que no había tenido una vida asta llegar a la empresa pero cualquier dado que daba era de interés para ellos

Oye no puede ser

Eso es imposible

Pero les juro que así es, el mismo lo dijo

Valla se lo tenía muy guardadito no

Ya saben como es el nunca dice mucho de su vida

Si oigan que tal si nos vamos a tomar unas en su honor por que ahora si perdió su libertad

Después de eso empezaron las bromas de que se convertiría en un mandilon y cosas así clásica platica de hombres borrachos en una cantina entre cuates

Mientras que brick trataba de meter mas velocidad sin llegar a generar una onda de choque catastrófica, bombón estaba hecha un mar de nervios desde que había colgado con el no podía caer en cuenta había pactado salir con el en una sita como si fueran esposos de verdad pero ni si quiera había llegado a ser amigos y ahora resultaba que los dos saldrían o por dios que se pondría algo atrevido o quizás algo un poco mas retacado y que usaría como se peinaría ay estaba mas nerviosa que cuando dios su primer beso ahora que lo pensaba bien con el había sido su primer beso a estaba casi no podía respirar fue cuando se dio cuenta que los nervios no la conducirían a ningún lado así que se metió a bañar lo que traía no era adecuado después de bañarse se empezó a poner ropa interior bueno eso era fácil ahora que se pondría dijo que a cenar peor no le había dado alguna pista adonde irían quizás solo irían a comer una pizza o tal ves una hamburguesa pero y si fueran a un restaurante elegante o quizás a comer comida tailandesa ay era difícil ponerse de acuerdo estaba en eso cuando sintió que abrían la puerta

Bombón ya llegue

Se quedo helada todavía no estaba arreglada había llegado mas rápido de lo que ella había calculado después lo pensó detenidamente o diablos si el también podía volar a hiper velocidad de pronto alguien toco a su puerta para lentamente abrirla

Estas aquí

Ella rápidamente se puso una toalla en sima y grito

Estoy desnuda

Perdón, perdón, perdón

Decía mientras el salía en medio de un ataque de rayos láser oculares,

Eres un pervertido

Lo siento

Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo que no entres cuando estoy desnuda a la habitación

Oye bombón apenas es nuestro primer día viviendo juntos

Y crees que eso te da el derecho a espiarme

Lo siento lo siento, pero me gustaría hablar contigo de frente

O esta bien pero mírame directo a los ojos si veo que estas viendo para otro lado no te la acabas entendido entra con los ojos serrados

O esta bien

Diciendo eso entro a la habitación con los ojos cerrados asta que bombón le dio la orden de abrirlos

Ya

Sin decir mas rápidamente la vio a los ojos sabía que cualquier movimiento involuntario le costaría una buena golpiza

Bueno solo quería decirte que a donde te gustaría ir a comer

Bombón no estaba preparada para esa pregunta por un instante desvió su mirada pero regreso rápidamente a su punto de partida sabia que cualquier desviación le serviría a brick como excusa para espiar un poquito,

De pronto recordó algo esta bien recién era su primera salida así que tenia que ser algo especial por otro lado el traje de brick estaba algo deshilachado y sucio no se había dado cuenta que con la velocidad que uso el traje había terminado hecho una papa

Pues se me antoja comer comida italiana

Perfecto conozco un buen restaurante no muy lego de aquí

Genial

Te encantara la pasta tipo lombardia

Bueno estoy dispuesta a probar nuevas cosas

Mientras decía eso un tonito con un poco de sensualidad lo que hizo que brick se erizara era acaso eso una insinuación pero viniendo de bombón era poco claro

Oye hablando no crees que no estas tan presentable para ir a un restaurante algo elegante

Cuando brick se vio era cierto estaba cubierto de tierra ramas algo de agua y una sustancia que no sabia muy bien como identificar pero solo esperaba que no fuera algo de procedencia animal,

Ay dios como me ensucie tanto

Pues para mi que volasteis muy rápido para llegar a casa

O esta bien tenía gana de verte y bueno por eso aumente mucho la velocidad

No te preocupes vuela con normalidad yo no iba a ir a ningún lado además me prometiste una cena y de esa no te safarias tan fácil

Esta bien me daré un duchazo rápido y luego me cambiare

Y sin decir nada se metió a el baño con todo el descaro del mundo dejando a bombón completamente saca de onda ella esperaba que el se fuera a el otro baño pero no tenia el descaro de bañarse ay, bueno tendría que vestirse si el salía y ella todavía no estaba seguro que se enojaría

Bueno ahora era mas sencillo iban a comer pasta italiana así que se vistió con un lindo vestido blanco suelto con un mascada en el cuello y unos zapatos color blancos con un lindo y fino collar de oro con unos pequeños pendientes y se maquillo ligeramente el resto se soltó el pelo sintió que para esta ocasión era mejor el toque natural cuando estaba eligiendo si llevar o no bolso se abrió la puerta del baño y ay estaba brick con una toalla atada a la cintura y secándose con otra el cabello todo indicaba que bañándose se le había olvidado que bombón estaba en la otra habitación cuando pudo abrir los ojos noto que ella estaba completamente hipnotizada observándole

Te gusta lo que vez

Dijo en un tono de arrogancia

No y largo de mi habitación

Dijo mientras le lanzaba una almohada

Esta bien me boy pero espera mi ropa esta aquí en la mitad del armario

De que estas hablando creí que la habías sacado toda

No solo saque mi traje de hoy no me dio tiempo en la mañana

Decía mientras abría el armario era cierto todo estaba ay camisas pantalones pants tenis zapatos un disfraz de ninja

Así que con tu permiso me empezare a vestir

Diciendo eso se empezó a poner una camisa color marfil y dejo caer la toalla de la cintura para ponerse unos bóxer claro esta que ante eso bombón se dio la vuelta tratando de no ver nada a un que era una promoción muy atractiva deves encunado como si fuera un descuido miraba a el espejo que tenia a su izquierda y podía dar un rápido vistazo la espalda el torso o su abdomen no era mal partido

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que todavía no elegía el bolso estaba entre 4 bolsos y no sabia que hacer, en cuado a brick por instantes se detenía a observar a su bombón de caramelo como le decía en su mente se veía lindisima, pero rápidamente regresaba no quería pasar mucho tiempo sin pantalones por que seguramente ella no se lo permitiría al final se termino de vestir un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo tono acompañaban a la camisa color marfil solo se puso un reloj deportivo y el cinturón calcetines y listo era hora de elegir como se peinaría

Cuando se acerco al espejo estiro un poco la mano para tomar un cepillo pero en ese mismo instante ella también lo tomaba, ese contacto completamente impredecible los hizo sonrojar a las dos paresias que el mundo se detenía ante ellos de pronto brick tomo un poco de iniciativa y tomo la suave mano de bombón mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, el corazón de bombón empezó a latir mas rápido y sentía que pronto brick lo podría escuchar de pronto sintió que sus labios se posaban en su suave cuello

Ah

Solo alcanzo a decir eso cuando sintió de nuevo esos labios posarse sobre una de sus partes sensibles y otra vez y otra vez no supo como pero después de eso se encontraban recargados sobre una de las paredes ella abrazándole por el cuello mientras el la sostenía suavemente de la cintura la excitación llevo a mas pronto la ropa fue desgarrada a tirones y sin mas se tiraron a la cama el uno sobre el otro entregándose a sus mas bajos instintos

A lo legos la luna brillaba en medio de una suave cortina de nubes la noche era apacible mientras la ciudad dormía en calma excepto en el apartamento de los dos chicos de donde se llevaba un encuentro desenfrenado

3 horas después

Ay estaban los dos acostados en la cama abrazados el uno del otro había sido fantástico desde que los dos habían experimentado el sexo no lo había disfrutado bombón por sentirse obligada y bueno brick por que solo lo había hecho para que sus hermanos lo admiran mas con una chica que ni si quiera pudo ver bien en una fiesta y no recordaba mucho eso por que sinceramente estaba tomado

Te amo

Dijo brick mientras le daba un suave beso en su frente y se acurrucaba a su lado

Y yo a ti

Dijo bombón mientras ponía su cabeza en el torso desnudo de su "marido" de pronto antes que bombón pudiera conciliar el sueño su cabeza se alumbro con un pensamiento que había logrado bloquear asta el momento, era claro se había dejado llevar por la excitación del momento y se había entregado a brick completamente sin ninguna restricción eso le hacia ver como una vulgar puta, y mientras recordaba eso empezó a llorar sin control para después levantarse y encerrarse en el baño dejando a brick completamente desconcertado, pero rápidamente se sobre puso a la sorpresa dirigiéndose a el baño

Bombón ábreme

Déjame en paz

Que me abras en este mismo instante señorita

No me hables así ya tuviste lo que querías de mi no es así por que no me dejas en paz

Nada de eso

Que acaso no te vasto con poseerme una vez quieres que te complazca todavía mas

Bombón no es eso no mal interpretes mis palabras

No tú eres igual a ese mal nacido ese, el solo me quería para eso

No me compares con esa sabandija

Eso es verdad tu eres pero todavía que el tu eres mucho peor

Esas palabras le dolieron en verdad a brick su corazón se comprimió era verdad el no había logrado mantener su lado salvaje controlado y había caído ante sus bajos instintos animales y en pocas palabras había abusado de ella a un que ella también había participado abiertamente, pudo en ese instante a verla dejado llorar ay asta el cansancio pero esa no era su forma de ser y sin mas dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta el cual la convirtió en un montón de astillas y entro a un que los dos todavía estaban desnudos pero al mismo tiempo cubiertos por la oscuridad solo se podían ver sus ojos a través de esa oscuridad total

Déjame en paz

No

Y sin decir mas la jalo hacia el y para después salir volando por la ventana no importaba que se rompiera o que estuvieran completamente desnudos el se dirigió hacía el claro donde todo había empezado para los dos eso sin importar que bombón tratara de zafarse sentía el viento rozar sus cuerpo desnudo y el tibio calor que fluía de brick cuando pudo ver estaban en el mismo lugar de ase dos días donde el le había dicho que todo saldría bien

Que asemos aquí

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, pero ante su sorpresa brick se arrodillo ante ella y sin más saco una pequeña caja de atrás de su espalda pero como demonios había logrado ocultarla fue entonces que se dio cuenta por que había estado tan silencioso la había llevado en su boca

Bombón te casarías conmigo

Diciendo eso abrió la caja y dejo ver un anillo con un diamante rodeado con rubíes, bombón no supo que hacer sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un segundo de la impresión para después arrancar aceleradamente

Brick yo

Bombón por favor acéptame, se que quizás no sea el príncipe azul que querías o que quizás no sea el tipo de hombre con el que esperabas casarte pero por favor acéptame seré un padre para tu hijo y un provedor para ti se que pido mucho a el cielo al desearte como esposa, pero si dios me concede un solo deseo a mi el ultimo de sus siervos seria tener a tan lindo tesoro celestial como mi mujer

El silencio era desolador como si se hubiera abierto una de las puertas del tártaro brick creyó entender la indirecta y lentamente retiro el anillo

Acepto

Esas palabras lo sacaron de su automeditación sintió que quizás solo era un sueño

Que dijiste

Que acepto me vas a dar el anillo o no

Señalo a la caja ya serrada que brick se apresuro abrir no importando que la destruyo en el proceso, sin decir mas le puso el anillo en su dedo anillar para después fundirse en un beso apasionado mientras empezaban a elevarse por los aire y a jugar a alcanzarse mutuamente a una velocidad divertida para ellos de pronto en medio del aire brick la agarro suavemente y se acerco a su vientre

Hola bebe soy tu papi

Bombón no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas al darse cuenta que su hijo al fin tendría un padre que velaría por el, además de una madre que lo cuidaría y nacería en un hogar lleno de amor y cariño y como si tratara de cerrar el circulo puso una mano sobre brick

No te espanten hijo tu padre por lo general no están loco

Oye

Jajaja

Diciendo eso se volvieron a fusionar y empezaron el regreso a su casa para poder dormir mañana seria un largo día en especial necesitarían a los contratistas y demás

Después de eso la semana se paso volando los contratistas fueron rápido por que brick les pago por metro no por trabajo además que el y bombón salían mucho a cenar, bailar, museos, cafés y demás

Pronto se convirtieron en material de tabloide por todos los medios salían bueno era de esperarse una antigua ppg casada con un rrb era algo fuera de este mundo no mas cuando se dio la noticia que bombón esperaba un hijo de brick eran asediados

La boda fue algo sencilla fue privada y después de ay los novios partieron a guam donde pasarían 3 semanas de luna de miel, en cuanto regresaran brick tendría el puesto que tanto ansiaba además que bombón se graduaría de 5 semestre de preparatoria

A pero la felicidad no propia durar verdad a su regreso todo parecía normal brick recibió el asenso y todo paresia maravilloso tenia una familia una linda esposa el trabajo que le gustaba y con que mantener a la familia y bueno bombón tuvo su baby show que organizaron sus hermanas ahora sentía que todo iba bien el 6 semestre había terminado y se había graduado de el con honores había terminado la prepa y estaba pensando en hacer la universidad a distancia por el momento

Pero un mes antes que el bebe naciera alguien toco a la puerta del departamento

Boy en seguida abro

Pero cuando abrió vio que ya no había nadie tan solo había un sobre que tenia su nombre así que serró la puerta y se sentó a ver lo que contenía

Eran las 8 pm y brick llegaba a el edificio todo había salido normal asta ahora tenia planeado ir con su esposa a comer algo y luego al cine así que abrió la puerta y entro a el apartamento y cuando entro sintió que algo no andaba bien en ese lugar por que sentía la esencia del mal de pronto noto que bucth estaba en el sillón del apartamento

Hermano que milagro que ases aquí

Pero no recibió un saludo lo que recibió fue un golpe de parte de el

Eres un cretino lo sabias una deshonra para la familia

Pero que hice yo

Dijo cuando pudo recuperarse del golpe

O te parece poco usar a bombón en la situación por la que esta pasado solo para subir en tu mugroso trabajo de mierda

Ahora entendió bien la situación bombón se había enterado que necesitaba a una esposa para ascender pero esa no era la razón para casarse con ella no, yo no soy así yo tengo honor

Honor no eres un insecto y ella dice que tomes esto

Diciendo eso le lanzo el anillo que callo a sus pies

Te odia con toda su alma

No esto no puede terminar así esto no puede terminar así

Sin decir más salio disparado sabía muy bien a donde había ido ella a su antigua casa a donde más pero pronto sintió que algo lo detenía cuando voltio era bucth

No te dejaremos que te acerques a ella

Quien me detendrá tú yo creo que no

Disiento eso lanzo unos rayos de sus ojos que le dieron a bucth pero antes que reaccionara un golpe lo derribo

Eso te lo tienes merecido estupido

Por las palabrotas supo que era bellota así que cuando bucth dijo no dejaremos que te le acerque hablaba de la familia y bueno le había tocado algo difícil estos dos juntos eran duros de pelear pero no le importo después de 4 horas de lucha los derribo a amos y continuo solo para encontrarse a boomer y burbuja después y tener que pelear contra ellos fue mas difícil por que dirán ustedes bueno por que estos dos a un que no les gusta pelear son mas fuertes que sus hermanos pero lo ocultan por que son mas sensibles después de derrotarlos y llegar a la casa de bombón y esquivar los rayos de sustancia x que lo eliminarían para siempre que lanzaba el profesor junto a una lluvia de insultos quien diría que alguien tan refinado podría ser tan vulgar , sin mas tuvo que darle un puñetazo delicado a su suegro para que se quedara quieto y después encargarse de sus seguidores lanzándoles una lluvia de rayos oculares y gritos sonicos asta que por fin los venció no sentía que tuviera fuerzas para poder defenderse de bombón pero no le importaba el tenia que hablar con ella

Entro a su habitación y al fin la encontró estaba de espaldas se podía saber que estaba llorando mientras paresia estar al mismo tiempo recitando en voz baja una canción de cuna para el bebe en una mecedora

Amor yo

Pero no hubo respuesta

Amor se que tuve que decírtelo antes pero yo

Te libero

Que me liberas de que

De tu compromiso

Quieres el divorcio

Si lo quiero no quiero vivir una mentira que solo utilizas para subir de puesto en tu empresa al principio creí que lo hacías por amor sin ningún interés pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo lo hacías por tu cochina avaricia y que tenias sexo conmigo solo por placer te odio

Diciendo eso se levanto y empezó a atacar con rayos a su esposo

Amor te juro que no fue por eso

Deja de decirme amor te odio

Piensa en nuestro hijo

Deja de decirle así no es tu hijo

Por un minuto brick guardo silencio asta que un rayo le dio gusto en su pecho y como había usado toda su energía peleando contra los demás estaba muy cansado pero a un así se fue acercando lentamente no importaba cuantos ataques le diera llego asta ella a un que estuviera a sus pies y sin mas trato de levantarse bombón no podía creerlo o era el mayor estupido del mundo o en realidad si la amaba no supo como pero minutos después se encontraba sentada en la mecedora mientras brick sobaba lentamente su vientre

Calma bebe calma todo estará bien

Bombón sentía ganas de golpearlo pero algo se lo impedía sentía que si algo en el no cuadraba

Bombón renunciare si eso es lo que quieres y si es la única forma de mostrarte que ese estupido trabajo no me importa tanto como el futuro de nuestra relación y de nuestro hijo

Bombón guardo un silencio casi espectral

O que quieres que haga algo mas bombón escúchame seria un tonto si te diera el divorcio no dejaría que lo mas maravilloso que me a pasado en mi vida se arruinara por un estupido empleo

Sin decir mas bombón alzo la cara de brick quería ver sus ojos sabia que esos ojos no podrían mentirle a ella, cuando los vio descubrió un profundo miedo de perderlos a ambos y una determinación de cumplir lo que prometía, entonces estaba diciendo la verdad no supo por que pero lo jalo y le dio un profundo beso que el respondió a el instante, de pronto la puerta se abrió justo en el momento que brick le volvía a poner el anillo en su mano

Pero que demonios pasa aquí

Dijeron los 5 al unísono algo que molesto a bombón

Podrían largarse necesitamos tiempo a solas

Cosa que hizo que tanto sus hermanas como los hermanos su padre salieran de ay corriendo su amor paresia más fuerte pero algo los saco de ese hechizo de amor

Un momento un momento como es posible que ustedes dos sigan juntos eso no era lo que tenia que pasar

Quien esta ay

A acaso no me reconoces corazón

Los dos se quedaron helados no podría ser him o si

Yo hice todo lo que pude para que sus vidas fueran miserables, pero ahora resulta que son mas felices que antes de nada sirvió crear a el tal richad para romperle el corazón a bombón y luego ser el jefe que impedía que brick progresara y luego ser el maldito soplón que arruinaría todo ay parece que todo ya estaba destinado a el fracaso como los detesto a los dos así que adiós corazones nos volveremos a ver pronto muy pronto

Eso si que no

Dijeron los dos mientras lanzaban con todas sus fuerzas un ataque de relámpagos que daño a him esta bien que cuando eran pequeños le dejaban marcas pero ahora eran mayores mas fuertes y enojados por que him había hecho sus vidas una pesadilla después de eso el him se había desvanecido todo electrocutado paresia que ya no volvería por un tiempo

Eso significa que si richad no es el padre del bebe de quien es hijo

No lo se pero no me importa a un así lo considerare hijo mío amor

Yo igual ay cosas que son mejor no saber jamás

Después de eso paso el mes volando en un abrir y serrar de ojos, brick no renuncio a su empleo después que el him se fui el fue ascendido a el puesto que ocupaba la marioneta a gerente general regional mientras bombón se cuidaba y redecoraba la casa para la llegada de el nuevo integrante de la familia, cuando llego el gran día brick estaba mas que nervioso si no viera sido por sus hermanos viera roto todos los sofás de la sala de espera y a veces inclusos se necesito de las hermanas de bombón para calmarlo cuando el doctor le pregunto si el quería recibir a el bebe acepto gustoso era un momento que no se viera permitido perderse gamas

Claro esta que se desmayo no podía seguir fingiendo una valentía que no tenia una cosa era pelear contra monstruos y otra muy distinta es estar en un parto no pudo soportar la presión cuando despertó estaba en una cama a el lado de bombón ella se veía tan pacifica de pronto recordó por que estaban en es hospital se levanto de golpe y se acerco a ella pero se veía tan pacifica que no quería molestarla en un descanso bien ganado estaba en eso cuando ella pudo abrir los ojos

Hola

Hola

¿Como te sientes amor?

Querido trata de pasar una sandia por un agujero del tamaño de un limón y luego hazme la pregunta

Lo siento pero es bueno verte bien

Y dime donde esta el bebe

No lo se y para ser francos no aguante la presión y bueno caí como tronco

Eso explica la venda en tu cabeza y el moretón creí que te habías vestido de comanche

Jajaja

Paresia que estaban hablando sobre el clima en su casa como si el día fuera del todo normal y no después de que bombón diera a luz , de pronto entro la enfermera cargando no una cobijita si no dos una de color azul y otra rosa, los dos no dejaban de mirar los pequeños bultos que traía en sus manos

Felicidades señor y señora utonio aquí están sus dos hijos sanos y salvos

Dijo mientras entregaba uno a bombón y otro a brick, eran casi idénticos a ellos solo que la nenita había sacado los ojos rojos y el pelo de papa y el chico había sacado los ojos de su mami además del pelo, los dos se quedaron en silencio lo cual la enfermera interpreto que querían estar un rato a solas antes que los medios hicieran su escandalosa aparición o mejor dicho cuando lograran superar a los hermanos de la pareja y eso si era un reto

Mientras que bombón no dejaba de ver a sus dos hijos que ahora estaban durmiendo placidamente en su regazo para después volverá ver a brick que tenia una cara de que alguien me explique de pronto su cara se ilumino de ambos

Tu

En un claro todo no asombro

Eso no puede ser entonces fuiste tu

Dijeron mientras subía la voz que despertó a los dos angelitos que dormían cosa que los saco de ese transe de auto interrogación

Ya calma nenita calma

Vamos campeón calma calma

Decían mientras arrullaban suavemente a sus hijos que al final volvieron a dormir tranquilamente, cuando se volvieron a ver a los ojos ahora no cabía duda

Entones en la fiesta no fue richads con el que me acosté si no que fuiste tu

Entonces la chica con la cual lo hice eras tú

Supongo dado que nuestros hijos son idénticos a nosotros

Eso creo entonces desde el principio el plan de him se fue a el caño

Eso supongo

Mientras empezaban a recordar una noche que ellos mismos habían luchado por bloquear

Flash back

Era la primera fiesta a que bombón iba con su novio richads el cual era 4 años mayor que ella la fiesta le pareció algo aburrida pero estando a el lado del chico que en esos instantes amaba le hacia olvidar todo a su alrededor incluso que sin darse cuenta también había ay uno de los rrb con un grupo de colegas de juerga, todo iba bien asta que richads la animo a tomar un trajo de cerveza lo cual ella no acostumbraba pero para no parecer una niña decidió tomar a un que sea un vaso grave error dado que su cuerpo no lo tolero y se le subió el alcohol asta la cabeza asiendo floreces su lado salvaje el cual richads aprovecho para llevarla a la parte de arriba de la casa

Mientras con brick la cosa marchaba peor había venido a la fiesta con un solo propósito perder su virginidad con la primera golfa en sélo que se lo propusiera pero paresia que las chicas o no estaban interesado en el o ya tenían con quien disfrutar los placeres de la carne asta que por fin una se le acerco sugestivamente y después de bailar un poco y conversar decidieron beber un poco para animar las cosas antes del siguiente nivel pero también a el se le subió de golpe el vaso, por alguna extraña razón la sustancia x no permitía que el cuerpo absorbiera de forma natural las enzimas de las bebidas alcohólicas lo cual las hacia demasiado pesadas como para digerirlas , luego del segundo vaso ya había cargado a la chica asta la segunda planta y metido en una habitación pero por asares del destino o suerte o la mayor estupidez que ustedes crean le había dado la gana de ir a donde el rey va solo para después con la desorientación se metió en el cuarto continuo abriendo la puerta de golpe y sin mas se había lanzado sobre la chica que estaba en la cama sin preguntar si quiera si era con la que había quedado acostarse pero como la chica lo recibo con manos y piernas abiertas no le importo mucho

Pero lo que no supo asta 9 meses después es que con quien lo había hecho y o sorpresa había sido con bombón por que al entrar de golpe en la habitación equivocada había noqueado a la marioneta de him dejándolo recargado en la pared inconsciente pero con todavía el recuerdo de que bombón se estaba entregando a el y bueno con unas copas de mas bombón no pudo distinguir bien con quien lo estaba asiendo

(Moraleja sexo mas alcohol mala combinación aléjense de eso) ya hice mi buena acción del día D

Y bueno nueve meses después de empezar todo el lió aquí estaban con el fruto de su amor y de toda la pasión que le había puesto a mejorar su relación como pareja

Y bueno amor como le pondremos a nuestros hijo

No se siempre me gusto el nombre de max que te parece a ti

O esta bien tú le pones nombre al niño pero yo le pondré nombre a la niña hecho

Hecho pero nada como abejita

Oye y que clase de nombre es max

Si pero que clase es abejita

Uno tierno

Bueno max podría darle carácter el niño

Si como marca de condones

Oye

Jajaja

Y así termina y se sierra un capitulo de sus vidas pero inicia otro pero el him no esta tan legos como ellos creen

Volveré por mi venganza lo juro y esta ves me llevare a lo que les da luz a sus vidas por que yo volveré

Fin

Bueno segundo fanfics de PPG creí que no lo terminaba jaja se alargo mas de lo que pensé pero bueno que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
